


Did you forget Me

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, mentions of Jeanne d'Arc| Joan of Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: fictoder18 day 15France goes to vist Joan after a couple years.





	Did you forget Me

The storm had only started to roll in, as France pulled up to the graveyard. He had not walked to this grave for some time, something had always come up that he had to attend to. But not this time, as he walked through the yard and passed the other graves, he remembers her.

 

_I'm always wondering_

_If it's ever gonna end_

 

The way her hair would move in the wind, the armour she would usually wear and the sine in her eyes when he would tell a joke.

 

He missed though days; not the wars but the people one could meet in town and the food sold in shops. A simpler time, less technology and more face to face conversations.

 

_I can feel it in my bones_

_I can feel it in my bones_

 

As he stopped at her grave, the sky ripped open with a crake, the rain falling like a sheet.

Not that France cared to him it felt fitting, that on the anniversary of her death the very sky she loved would cry.

 

Jeanne d’Arc, if she were here, franc could just hear her say

 

_Standing in the dust_

_Of what's left of us_

 

“I thought you had forgotten about me.”

 

That thought was enough to bring France to his knees, sobbing.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I haven’t been back for a while.”

 

He stayed there all day and long into the night, telling her about how the world had changed. 

 

_I can see you in my soul_

_I can see you in my soul_

**Author's Note:**

> though I'm not really in the hetalia fandom anymore, I still feel that France has always gotten a bad rap. So to show my love for him, I hurt him.
> 
> Cuz that makes sense.
> 
> Song: Walk Through the Fire  
> By: Zayde Wolf


End file.
